guilded_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Percival Solanes
Percy is a paladin from The City of Graves in Aldebaran. He has recently been sent out to the guild by his church, and is serving as a temporary substitution for Tantris. Physical appearance Percy is of lithe build, slightly smaller than most adult men of his race. His most signifying features are his square jaw and thick, dark eyebrows. Percy is usually adored in light, breathable fabric in shades of blue, green and gold. He keeps his long hair tied up and is clean shaven. Personality Percival is forthright without being blunt or insensitive. He cares about the opinion of others. He tends to be a follower more than a leader. Percy is eager to support others, and would rather watch them succeed than be in the limelight. Percival is kind, but not non confrontational. He knows that conflict cannot be avoid at times. However, he also is well aware of the political and social backlash that can come from unnecessary conflict and fighting. A bit of a perfectionist. Abilities Percy is a paladin. He wields a long sword and shield, which he is quite adept at using. He tends to take a more protective role during combat. History Pre-campaign history Percival was born in Aldebaran, and seems to have spent most of his life there. He has spent a good number of years with The Wardenist Church, at least enough to climb up to the rank of paladin. Campaign History Arc IV: The Oozing Train Percy was introduced to the party right before they set out on their first mission. He had arrived to the guild earlier that day and was quickly placed into the party by Aegis in order to replace Tantris temporarily. Due to this, as well as his background, he had a rocky start with most of the party. The group quickly set out along with Kimberley and Oxford. On their way to Crow's Peak, the party encountered The Boss, who Kimberley and Oxford were subordinate to. The encounter with the boss was rough, Not only did she reveal troubling information about The Pyramid, Astoria, and Legion (Almost all of which Percy didn't know about) But She also revealed that she was a lich. Percy was left conflicted- he had been taught liches were evil- that they used dark magic and lived on by taking the lives of others. Yet the boss was insistent that this was not the case. Percy did not know how to take in this information. When the group arrived in Crow's Peak, they quickly headed towards the train station in order to buy tickets. It was during this time Percy and the party began to notice that he was being treated with more privilege than everyone else. Haylen and Elovi were robbed on the train station, but when the thief was injured Percy chose to heal him. The group then split up to pass their free time before the train'd departure. Percy explored the town with Elovi and Haylen, during which time he mailed a letter to ??? and bonded with the two. Aboard the train Percy approached Atticus, having overheard that the man had a boyfriend. He pulled him into a nearby bathroom and confronted him- asking if it were okay, if is was safe and accepted. Atticus quickly deduced that Percy was asking because he was unsure of his own sexuality, but before the two could have a deeper conversation they were attacked by an ooze. After defeating the ooze they began to investigate where it came from, during which Percy approached the scientist, Thaddeus Cloudnook, and then later suggested that the party should think of a code word in order to tell themselves apart of any doppelgangers. When Elovi ran off when she heard Atticus scream, Percy chased after her- doing his best to calm the woman down and keep her from running off on her own. Relationships His Guild Mates Atticus Caldwell Atticus clearly is uncomfortable around Percy, which is something the paladin has caught onto. He isn't quite sure of the reason why, but Percy feels it may have something to do with Atticus' prior affiliation with Wardenism. Despite this, Percival genuinely looks up to Atticus, who he views are his senior and respects- choosing to refer to the man as 'Dr. Caldwell.' Percival recently found out that Atticus has a boyfriend, which the two managed to talk about briefly. Haylen Scarlett Percy was initially thrown off by Haylen's flighty behavior towards him- assuming the man had something against him. However after spending some free time with him and Elovi, Percival quickly acclimated to Haylen's anxiety. He sees much of his little sister in Haylen. Elovi Ilrune-Terris Immediately, the thing about Elovi that stands out the most to Percival is her kindness. The woman is quite emotional and at times high-strung, but the empathy she has expressed has not gone unnoticed by the paladin. Due to this he greatly admires her and wishes to emulate the same amount of care for other people as she does. Elovi had revealed herself to be from Estoria, though Percival doesn't seem to hold any ill will towards her due to this. He believes she wants the war to end just as much as he does and hopes this will serve to bring the two together instead of keep them apart. Elovi has shown a concerning amount of recklessness, especially when Atticus is involved. Percival feels that the woman may care very little about her own well being. Estelmist Corali Out of all of the party members, Estel was the most friendly towards Percival when they first initially met. However, he has had little chance to interact with the women since their first encounter. A few of Estel's actions have been cause for concern for Percival, which causes him to be a bit weary towards her. Estel seems very caged off, Percival has watched he struggles to interact with others and express a concerning amount of paranoia and distrust- towards both strangers and her own party members. Percival feels that there must clearly be something deeper going on, though he doesn't know what or how he can help her. The Grave Warden Percival is a devote follower of The Grave Warden, though he has yet to express his personal opinion of her. However, he seems to be very well liked by her. He was yet to speak directly to his god. Elsabeth Percival has a little sister whom he loves dearly. He greatly misses her and writes to her regularly. His sister is in truth, the Wardenist's Church's Scion and she seems to not be aware that Percy is her brother. Soon after the two began to get closer, Percy was sent on his pilgrimage. Yohanna Paramita A paladin that Percival served along side of. While the two never had a close relationship, he is very grateful to the woman and trusts this his sister is safe in her hands. Trivia *He takes great care of his appearance. He grows facial hair quickly and shaves almost daily. *His colorscheme is based off of the gemstone turquoise, which comes in shades of blue and green.